The present invention relates to the physical attachment of parking meters to the ground.
A basic challenge with parking meters is that they are necessarily located in very exposed locations, where they may be damaged by vandalism, theft, and impacts from automobile bumpers. A firm physical connection is therefore necessary. However, it is also necessary to be able to remove the post for replacement (e.g., after it is struck by a car). At the same time, changes in public policy may necessitate removal of parking meters from previous positions and reinstallation in a new location.
Traditionally, the posts used for mounting parking meters are hollow, round, made of galvanized steel or other heavy duty metal, and are set in concrete. Removal of such a post requires considerable labor to break down the concrete base and remove the post. To replace the post, the hole must then be cleared and refilled with concrete, and the post set and leveled.
The inventive anchoring system and method for installation provides a quick and easy method for removing and reinstalling posts without destroying the foundation for the post. The system includes a generally cylindrical anchor receptacle which is installed in the ground so that its top surface is approximately flush with the surrounding surface. In the presently preferred embodiment, the anchor receptacle includes a groove cut into its inner circumference. A post fits inside the anchor receptacle and has a slot going through the post that may be aligned with the groove in the anchor receptacle. A locking bar that may be inserted through the slot in the post and into the groove of the anchor receptacle completes the system. The locking bar is inserted into the post slot in a bent form, with the bend up; once the end of the post has been inserted into the anchor receptacle, an installation tool flattens the bent locking bar inside the post, so that it engages the groove in the anchor receptacle, and completes installation. Pressure from the insertion of a removal tool re-bends the locking bar in the other direction, allowing quick removal of the post.
The advantages of the inventive system and method include at least the following:
the installation is both sturdy, for long-term use, and removable, for ease of replacement; PA1 the cost of replacing posts is greatly reduced; PA1 the time needed to replace posts is reduced; PA1 all parts are easily and cheaply made; PA1 the locking mechanism is not easily reachable by vandals.